


Wasted Blood

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s playing with fire and one day he’s gonna get burned but he’d be willing to bet anything that’s not gonna be tonight.</p>
<p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/517542">Strange Brotherhood</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Blood

The soft light of the parking garage and the cool night air brushing against his skin is a balm after the bright light and strong scents of her apartment. 

He carries his jacket slung over his shoulder, tie stuffed in one pocked, shirt loosely buttoned and barely tucked into his pants. $300 of cotton is sticking to his back where her nails have drawn blood and he knows he’ll never wear this shirt again – it’s heading for the trash as soon as he gets home. Once that kind of waste would’ve horrified him - now it barely registers.

Her perfume still tickles his nose and he pulls a long deep breath into his lungs, attempting to clear the last of her scent and he wishes he was home right now – wanting nothing more than three fingers of good whiskey and a hot shower to ease the tension and ache from his muscles.

He’s reaching for his car keys when the warning prickle at the back of his neck comes. He spins around, his back hitting the nearest car eyes drawn to the outline of a familiar figure.

“Jesus fuck Angel, way to give a guy a heart attack!”

But there’s something wrong, tiredness the only excuse he can give himself for not noticing something’s off. A car slides by, lights illuminating the half-hidden figure, black coat, pale skin and then Lindsey sees the ridged forehead and the glint of yellow eyes.

He swallows hard as the red tail lights glitter past and the figure moves towards him. 

Angel always moves with a cat like grace but when the demon’s in charge he moves with a muscular sinuousness that screams predator.

Lindsey blinks and Angelus is right next to him. 

The demon’s got no concept of personal space, his arms bracket Lindsey’s shoulders, trapping him against the car. 

Lindsey watches, hypnotized by the glimpse of jagged fangs as Angelus licks his lips and leans in and fucking sniffs his hair, his neck just above the collar of his shirt before running is tongue along the curve of Lindsey’s jaw.

“Don’t have to be a demon to smell her Lindsey. She’s all over you.”

Lindsey’s fingers curl inwards, hands forming fists until he can feel his nails cut into the palms of his hands and his heart’s beating a staccato rhythm against his ribs. He might’ve just gone two rounds with Lilah but he’s hard and he hungry and he _wants_.

Angelus shifts, his leg pressing between Lindsey’s and his words are almost breathed into Lindsey’s mouth.

“Wasting blood on a tramp like her. She’ll kill you as soon as fuck you, you know?”

And there’s no time to think, none to engage the self-preservation filter between his brain and his mouth.

“She’s got one thing in common with you then.”

Angelus laughs and it’s rich and deep and not even remotely human.

“Yeah but you belong to _me_ don’t you?”

There’s nothing Lindsey can say to dispute the truth of that. 

The demon’s kiss cuts his lip and Lindsey tastes the copper of his own blood and then Angelus has gone, fading into the shadows.

“Drive carefully Lindsey, I’ll be waiting for you.”

He’s playing with fire and one day he’s gonna get burned but he’d be willing to bet anything that’s not gonna be tonight.


End file.
